Dimensions
by Sophia Von Blackburn
Summary: Request? YES or NO? Undertale AUs. (Mature Levels with be marked with *)
1. Info

**Welcome to Dimensions of the Undertale Universes.**

 _Author's Note:_ _Hey guys! So I've really been into Undertale lately (and Bendy and the Ink Machine!) so I decided to do a Request Drabble story! What the means is that_ **Dimensions** _is going to be one shots/chapter stories of anyone from the Undertale AUs! They can be CanonxCanon or, preferably, CanonxReader! The best part?_ **YOU** _can request to have me write a fic for you! Just send me a PM titled Dimensions! I do have some limitations as far as not being comfortable __with certain things but I'll personally let you know if I cant do it. I can do Sibling/Besties/Smut/Mature and so forth. I can also do Female/Male/Gender Neutral/Transgender etc. Basically I will try my best to write whatever your request is but If I feel I cant Ill PM you to negotiate some changes. I will also post some of my own chapters because I love the Skellies_ 3 I _really hope you guys like this idea!_

 **Request?** **Yes**

or **No**


	2. Pleasure to meet you

**Universe:** UTMob

 **Type:** First Meeting

 **Character(s):** Brass(Sans) x Reader(Female)

 **Title:** Pleasure to meet you

Snow fell gently, coating everything in a soft blanket of powder. Winter was early this year which made her smile. She always loved the snow. Her feet crunched beneath her as she walked down the streets of New York. She snuggled deeper into the warmth of her thick coat and adjusted her scarf. Her eyes focused on the street she was on. The streets weren't too full at this time of night yet the following footsteps behind her, reminded her it wasnt safe either way. The man had been following her since she left the bar nearly fifteen minutes ago. Having a high alcohol tolerance, her senses were on full alert. She glanced to the other street when a bright light caught her attention. A flame and spider monster were snugged against one another as the male held an umbrella above their heads. She mentally awed at them and allowed a small smile to grace her lips before focusing on the path ahead. Monsters werent uncommon among these parts anymore, seeing as how theyve been around for nearly five years. That and the Mobster Boss nearly owed the whole city. The quickening footsteps behind her brought her train of throught.

 _Ah. Seems like he's finally got tired of waiting._

She gave a quick glance behind her, making eye contact before quickening her own speed. The man grunted before rushing after her once the street cleared up. She broke into a run and gave a realistic loud squeek of fright. She suddenly made a sharp turn into an alleyway and continued until she was halfway down. There were dumpsters on one side and it was dark save for the few apartment lights around them. When the footsteps stopped behind her she turned around with a frightened face. The man was 5'11, bald and had a beard. He matched his picture perfectly. An ugly grin appeared on his face.

"Here kitty kitty kitty.~ You know ya really i sulted me back there at the bar. There I was. Tryin to be a gentleman and buy the pretty lady a drink."

An angry look took over.

"But ya blew me off. Mike dont like that shit. So ways I figure it. Ya owe me babycakes."

She mentally cringed. Talking in third person and cat(ha)calling her? This guy needed a real reality check. Good thing that's what she was hired to do. As he got closer he pulled out a rusty knife and started nessing with his belt buckle.

"Now yer gonna be a good kittycat and drink some milk."

"Wow. That was fucking lame."

He stopped with a surprised look at my unamused look.

"Wha-?"

"Seriously? Drink some milk? How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"The fuck? Who do you-"

"Oh Mikeyboy." She let her words take a teasing tone. "You havent figured it out yet?" She put her hand to her chest and gave a small bow. "You've been played."

He growled and jerked his knife forward.

"The fuck you talkin bout bitch?"

"Obviously you need a breakdown. Does the name _Joey_ _Armor_ ring a bell?"

He instantly lost all his color.

"J-joey sent you?"

She gave a slow clap. "Bravo. You finally got it."

"Y-your a fuckin lier! He gave me till friday to pay em! I have three more days!"

She tsked and waved a finger back and forth in a 'no' manner.

"Thats what you thought Mikeyboy."

She slowly began walking towards him, an easy smile on her lips.

"You did have till Friday. But you made a lethal mistake."

Her smile dropped and her eyes turned cold.

"You fucked Joey's daughter."

His screams didnt last long once her dagger sliced clean across his neck. His body fell in a dead heap, blood bubbling around his neck. She leaned down and wiped her weapon clean before sheathing it back in her arm guard. She pulled out a small black cellphone and hit speed dial. She held it to her ear till a click sounded.

"Jobs done. You have five minuted to deposit my money or else Armor."

A please chuckle was her response.

"I know you finish a job Stone. The moneys already been wired. I will see you at the next meeting. Give regards to your father."

She smirked and hung up.

 **"Well that was quite a show."**

She whipped around, dagger in her hand. Leaning against the wall casualy near the dumpsters was a small man. A small light near his mouth indicated he was smoking. He git off the wall and stood in the light. He wore a dark colored suit and a fedora, a cigar revealing the cause of smoke. When he lifted his head small white lights made contact with her own. His face was white like powder-no not powder, bone. It was a skeleton monster. One she knew well about through gossip. She relaxed slightly yet still held the her weapon firmly in hand. Gossip was just gossip. She knew better to allow rumors to make her judgement.

"You must be Brass, The Mobster's righthand I presume?"

His grin widened.

"Indeed I am Darlin and from what I just saw, I can only assume your _Samantha_ _Stone_?"

"Sam." She nodded towards him. "Pleasure. Now what can I do for you? As you can see I'm in the middle of work."

He chuckled and puffed out some smoke.

"Seems we got an issue here. You see, that sleezeball was my target for tonight. Now as much as I like lazing about, I had a job to do."

"Oh. Is that all?" She lowered her dagger to her side.

He raised an eyeridge-how does he show expression?- at her.

"Oh?"

She shrugged and sheathed her dagger, causing him to raise his other eyeridge.

"You can take him, my jobs done. Take credit for it too if you want."

His eyesockets narrowed-how!?-in suspicion.

"Whats the catch Darlin?"

She sighed and crossed her arms loosely over her chest.

"Our clans are generally netural with eachother. Were the tso biggest Clans here, despite the Monsters having a bigger territory. Unlike other humans however I dont generally care for rep. I just happen to have it due to being the daughter and righthand of my father. I also an pro-monster. I dont kill innocents regardless if theyre human or monster. So if I am able to avoid a fight I will. Does my answer satisfy you Mr. Skeleton?"

She could hear the amusement in his chuckle.

"Your something else Darlin."

She couldnt help but give him a small smile.

"I could say the same about you. Now as lovely as it has been to finally meet the famous Brass, its getting colder for me."

His grin widened. "Cant say I can relate. Cold just goes _right through me."_

It was silent for a second before surprised laughter burst from her lips. She covered her mouth a d shut her eyes as she gave in to the joke. Brass fekt his soul hum in warmth, she had a cute laugh. She wiped her eye of a tear before giggling.

"That was just horrible Mister. But very good at the same time."

He chuckled and tipped his fedora towards her.

"Always happy to have someone appreciate bad humor." She giggled again. "Its gotten late and I wouldnt be a gentlemonster if I allowed a lady to walk home alone. May I escort you?"

Something flickered across her eyes as she stared at him. After a minute she hummed softly. "I'd appreciate that. However I do have to telk you something."

"Oh? And whats that Darlin?"

An amused smile graced her lips.

"I already have plenty of skeletons in my closet."

The cigar fell to the ground as delighted laughter came from him. Enough to reveal the fangs from his opened mouth.

"Oh Darlin you sure are something!"


End file.
